The present invention relates generally to the construction, appearance, and utilisation of materials for the packaging of articles, e.g. for storage, transport and sale, for the purpose of giving the user or viewer of the packaged article an enhanced appreciation of the nature of the contents of the package.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a packaging material, and methods of formation of packages utilising such material, which impart to a package of the contents of the package when those contents are viewed from different angles, thereby facilitating appreciation of the nature of the contents, and its appearance from more that one angle, so as for example to enable a purchaser or store-keeper to select visually and immediately an article of a desired type, shape, size, operation or function, without having to undo or un-wrap various packages when making such a selection.
A second object of the invention is to provide a relatively rigid form of packaging material, capable of being formed into a self-sustaining package of rounded or faceted shape, on the of which there are provided a view, or views, of the contents when seen from different angles.
A third object of the invention is to provide a form of packaging sheet material which when wrapped about a self-sustaining container, such as a box or tube, will provide externally a view, or views, of the contents when seen from different angles.